ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Hellfire Caves
' Hellfire Caves' is the eighth episode of the third season of Ghost Hunters. Summary On the way to the Hellfire Caves, Barry tells the team that the caves were built in 1752 by Sir Francis Dashwood and were the site of the Hellfire Clubs, which were frequented by people such as Ben Franklin. Teresa Tedman, an employee, tells Jason and Grant that Paul Whitehead, a friend of Sir Francis Dashwood, gave Dashwood money to put his heart in an urn after he died. After it was placed in the caves for safekeeping, it was stolen by an Australian soldier. She says that the men met in the caves dressed as monks, held parties, and may have performed sacrifices. Teresa points out the carvings of demonic faces on the wall carved by mine workers; the Banqueting Hall, where a young chambermaid was killed by a falling rock after she came to meet her lover; two small caves where Teresa and her customers have felt something touch the backs of their heads; and the end of the caves, where an elderly man saw someone disappear at a dead end. Finally, she shows them the inner temples, where satanic worship and witchcraft may have been practiced. As Barry walks through the cave's chambers, he notices a temperature change. In the Cave Circle, Brian says he sees someone standing there. Jason and Grant realize that people may mistake the water dripping in the caves for rocks being thrown and people who capture their condensed breath in photographs might think it's an ectoplasm or mist. In the Inner Temple, Barry sees something move from left to right-a phenomena that the thermal camera doesn't catch. Brian sees a shadow move across a corridor. He goes to investigate it and sees something standing nearby; later, he sees a monkey statue move. Brian and Dave Tango are conducting EVP work in Franklin's Cave (where Paul Whitehead was seen) when Barry walks past them. Barry is leaving the caves because he has been freaked out by the noises he's heard. Shortly afterward, Dave Tango and Brian hear a moan, then Brian hears a voice and goes after it - but finds nothing. After analyzing the evidence, Brian and Dave Tango play footage of a breathy mist that Grant thinks probably came from the camera. They play three EVP recordings: one that sounds like someone saying "hello", another that sounds like two voices, and a third that sounds like a faint female voice. Brian shows them footage from the Inner Temple of a pulsating light and insists that no one else was there. Jason and Grant meet with Teresa. They share the team's personal experiences and tell her that rocks getting kicked out of shoes and chalk falling may sound like rocks being thrown. Then they review the footage they recorded. After seeing the images Brian caught of the light, Teresa reveals she has seen the same thing. Jason says he believes the Hellfire Caves are haunted. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes